Ranching Pigs Guide 1
Description The Breeding of Pigs guide is a post in the Renaissance Kingdoms Forums. It explains how pig ranches operate and gives players advice on efficient pig farming techniques. Fundamentals A player can have up to four pigs in one ranch, and there are two options for feeding your pigs. Pigs are fed as a group and can be either feed grass (for free), or corn, which you must buy from the market and place in your home inventory. Each pig eats one bag of corn per day. If the pigs are fed grass, they grow at an average rate of 5/18 half-hundredweights (HHWs) per day, if fed with corn they grow at an average rate of 5/9 HHWs per day. A pig has the following sizes and associated outputs of HHW: First Field: * Dying (0) * Bony (1) * Skinny (2) * Normal (3) * Fleshy (4) * Plump (5) * Fat (6) * Obese (7) * American Style (8 or more) Second Field: * Dying (0) * bony (0) * skinny (1) * normal (2) * fleshy (3) * plump (4) * fat (5) * obese (6) * American style (7-9) When a pig is intended to be slaughtered (regardless if it's hired or player labor) a knife will need to be in the player/rancher's home inventory. Knives have a 25% risk of breaking every time they’re used. If you have two pigs to be slaughtered on the same day (in different fields) you now have to have two knives to use them. Akin to vegetable harvesting, there is no benefit to hiring skilled (stat) labor in slaughtering pigs. So, you will select intelligence of "0" and place the pay wage for your worker and click the "hire" button. Advice and Accepted Strategies Common strategies require about £120 to start with, not counting the cost of the field itself, nor the price of cultivating the field if it was not a pig farm to begin with. This £120 will mostly be used to buy pigs (3 pigs @ £25 each, you start out getting 1 pig for free), and some initial feed corn. Raising pigs is a medium risk venture and it requires that a player be active daily in that the player's pigs require daily feeding. Additionally, there is a risk that a player's pigs may die even if fed properly. The risk is very low, but present nevertheless. It is highly recommended that you always feed your pigs corn. A possible exception is if your pig ranch is a secondary field and the price of corn is high and the price of HHWs is low. Note that since there is no benefit in having higher strength when slaughtering a pig, so you should only hire unstated workers at minimum wage. Schedule One: *Day 0: buy first pig *Day 1: feed your pig, and then buy second pig *Day 2: feed your pigs, and then buy third pig *Day 3: feed your pigs, and then buy fourth pig *Day 4-9: feed your pigs *Day 10: feed your pigs and slaughter the first pig *Day 11: feed your pigs, slaughter the second pig and then buy a new “first” pig *Day 12: feed your pigs, slaughter the third pig and then buy a new “second” pig *Day 13: feed your pigs, slaughter the fourth pig and then buy a new “third” pig *Day 14: feed your pigs, and then buy a new “fourth” pig *Day 15 - Day 4. Schedule Two (Flex): *Day 0: buy first pig *Day 1: feed your pig, and then buy two pigs *Day 2: feed your pigs, and then buy your last pig *Day 3-8: feed your pigs *Day 9: feed your pigs, slaughter the first or fattest pig *Day 10: feed your pigs, slaughter the fattest pig *Day 11: feed your pigs, slaughter the fattest pig and then buy a new “first” pig *Day 12: feed your pigs, slaughter the fourth pig and then buy a new “second" and "third” pig *Day 13: feed your pigs, and then buy a new “fourth” pig Math on the expected profits. Note that most cycles will be somewhat far from the average, but it will even out given time. Assumptions: *Price of HHW = £15.50 *Price of corn = £3.40 *Price of labour = £16.80 *Price of knife = £16.60 Income: HHWs: (4 pigs * 5/9 HHWs/pig/day * 10 days + 4 * 1 HHWs) * (1 – 0,02) = 25.7 HHWs over an 11 day cyclus (Note that once the program is running, day 11 = day 0). The starting size of a pig also gives a HHW The chance that the pig will die before slaughtering it is 2% or 0.02 25.7 HHW * £15.50/HHW = £398.35 Expenses: Buying 4 pigs: 4 pigs * £25/pig = £100 Corn: 10 days * 1 bag/day/pig * 4 pigs = 40 bags 40 bags * £3.40/bag = £136 Labour: 4 slaughterings * £16,80/slaughtering = £67.20 Knives: 4 slaughterings * ¼ knife/slaughtering * £16.60/knife = £16.60 Total expenses: £100 + £136 + £67.20 + £16.60 = £319.80 Net profit: £398.35 - £319.80 = 78.55 Net daily profit: £78.55 / 11 days = 7.14£/day Reputation Points: You get 4 reputation points every 11 days or 0.36 RP/day For those who wish to toggle the numbers a bit, here are the death probabilities for pigs: The first percentage is the probability of the pig dying on the given day. The cumulative percentage is the probability of the pig dying on this day or before that. *Days 1-9: 0% cumulative 0% *Day 10: 2% cumulative 2% *Day 11: 3% cumulative 4.94% *Day 12: 15% cumulative 19.2% *Day 13: 22% cumulative 37.0% *Day 14: 25% cumulative 52.7% *Day 15: 30% cumulative 66.9% *Day 16: 35% cumulative 78.5% *Day 17: 35% cumulative 86.0% *Day 18: 35% cumulative 90.9% *Day 19: 35% cumulative 94.1% *Day 20: 35% cumulative 96.2% Category:Guides